The Art of Persuading
by KiaMianara
Summary: early years; Hints of Nathan/Toki - Toki is desperate and does not recoil from anything to get what he wants


Honestly, I don't have any explanation for this one. I thought Dethklok was just one of these passing fandom's of mine. You're addicted for about a month or two and then it wears off, but then this kinda happened and I don't even know whom to blame.

WARNING  
Contains mild slash.  
Don't like, don't read, don't tell.

**.o.**

Mordhaus was dark, cold and deadly, in one word: brutal. The perfect place for the most brutal death metal band ever, but not so perfect anymore when you were wandering the long, extremely dark and extremely cold halls at night, barefooted and in nothing but a sky blue, with fluffy white clouds covered pyjama bottoms.

A through and through un-brutal view not even the tightly to a pale chest pressed stuff beer with devil-horns and -tail could help. In fact it only strengthened the impression that not the rhythm-guitarist of said most brutal – and by now also most famous – death-metal-band ever, but a frightened child tried to find his way through a building he barley knew and that was exactly what Nathan Explosion got to see when he – very slowly, because still half drunken from the third 'move in feast' they had this week and _very_ tired – reacted to the knocking on the large wooden door separating his also large and pitch black bedroom from the rest of the house.

Well, actually he didn't see anything that moment except for a rushing something that vanished under the large blanket of his king sized bed, but the brown hair was hard to miss on the sheets of the colour of the endless void of death and the rest was easy to imagine.

The dark haired man scuffed back into the room, took his digital recording device and noted to write a song called 'void of deth', then took Toki by the neck and set him out in the hall like a disobeying pet, closing the door again before the younger band member really knew what happened.

Getting woken up by his rhythm guitarist at this unholy time was brutal, kicking said rhythm guitarist out at this unholy time was even more brutal, so in Nathan Explosions world everything seemed fine again and he fell back onto his bed, dozing off . . . just when it knocked again.

The lead singer growled dark, deciding to just ignore the other, but that proved to be in vain since the knocking just wouldn't stop, so he had to get up again. He was ready to murder the slighter man, but nothing could have prepared him for the incredible huge, blue, kicked puppy look Toki had mastered and was throwing at him shamelessly the moment the dark haired opened his door again.

It was so disgustingly cute Nathan couldn't help but step back from his original plan and just thunder 'what?' instead. He was after all still human . . . somewhere . . . a bit.

"Can I sleeps here?"

The puppy-look grew large and the lead singer rolled his eyes.

"No" he simply replied, intending to shut the other out, but the Norwegian was a fast brat and stood in the room before the wood had been moved half its way.

"But Is hads a bad dreams."

"What are you? A pussy?"

"But its was a really _brutals_ dream" Toki insisted desperate, meeting a wall of resistance.

"So?"

"So can Is sleeps here, please?"

Again this desperate, sickenly sweet pleading face and the larger man couldn't be half as brutal to the other as he wanted to, although it would have at least doubled his own brutalness.

"No."

"But . . . but . . . can't yous makes them go away?" the younger tried, avoiding to get gripped at the neck again, but only barley. Nathan was pretty fast for his mass.

"Not brutal."

"It is!"

For a moment the larger man hesitated. What could possible be brutal about that?

"Explain!"

The brunette licked his lips, thinking fast for something, anything to get the hulky man to let him stay.

"You sees, the dream, it was brutals."

"Well?"

"Well, it was, likes, _really_ brutals, but . . . but yous _more_ brutals, so you could, likes, scare it off."

Slowly the lead singer stared to catch up.

"You want me to smooth away your nightmares?"

The clearly disgusted and partly angry baritone made Toki's thoughts run even faster.

"NO! No, not smooth, smoothing is not brutals, you's brutals, so yous . . . yous _kills_ it."

"Kill?"

"Ja, likes . . . slaying monsters."

Nathan thought a moment then slurped to his digital recording device again.

"Dream slayer, Slayer of nightmares . . . er . . . make something with that."

He turned to Toki again frowning.

"Killing brutal nightmares, you say?"

"Ja, reallys brutals stuff."

"Sounds still like cuddling to me."

"But yous be killing and that's brutals, and killings brutals dreams makes yous more brutals than the dreams."

"That . . . starts to make sense . . . somehow" Nathan had to admit at this point and tried to avoid the hope filled eyes of the youngest band member.

"So . . . Is can stay?"

Frowning deeper the larger man thought heavily about it.

Brutal was good; killing was brutal; nightmares were brutal, too, and good and good made really good, so killing a brutal nightmare would be awfully brutal, but cuddling – and no matter what the other said, that was exactly what would happen when he let the Norwegian stay – was absolutely _not_ brutal, so they would be at zero again.

But on the other hand kicking Toki when he obliviously needed some comfort was brutal, really brutal in fact, but then he would have to beat the brunette unconscious in order to get some rest and that would piss off Charles and set them back on their schedule for recording that new album for quite while, which would further lead to mass suicidal, which would be brutal, but bothersome on the long run.

So it was back to just kicking Toki out and having him pester Nathan the whole night through.

At this point Nathan felt a major headache approaching and settled for choosing the less of the lesser evil and allowed Toki to stay. Insomnia was brutal after all, but there were times for being brutal and times for sleep and right now even his brutalness was tired.

He would just make sure the other would lay really uncomfortable to at least keep the whole thing on a low but still brutal level.

"You make one sound and I'll throw you out the window" the larger man warned und Toki nodded enthusiastic, climbing silently into the bed with a pleased expression.

It would be only much later that Nathan realised that with this small battle he had in the end allowed Toki to win the war.

He would then have to hope the others were better in resisting the younger one's persuading tactics.

**END**


End file.
